One Small Favour
Details Agility, 25 Crafting, 18 Herblore, 30 Smithing, and have completed Rune Mysteries, Shilo Village (quest) and Druidic Ritual. |items=*4 Steel bars *Bronze bar *Iron bar *Chisel *Some coins (No more than 4,000 should suffice.) *2 guam leaves *Marrentill *Harralander *Hammer *Empty teacup (can be obtained during the quest) *5 pigeon cages (can be obtained during the quest) *Pot *Bowl of hot water |recommended = Recommended: *Weight-reducing gear (for every step of the quest except the Slagilith part) *Teleports *Energy potions *2 of each cut opal, jade and red topaz gems *The best pickaxe you can wield *Dramen or Lunar staff *Some armour and food (only for the boss battle) |kills = *Slagilith (Level 92) *44/48/49 Dwarf Gang Members in Multi-combat}} Walkthrough .]] Karamja Items needed: A good pickaxe to mine the gems, and some form of teleport to Port Sarim, such as a glory to Draynor and walking there, a Rimmington tablet/house teleport, or some coins to ride a ship there.Wearing Karamja gloves lowers the ship prices! * Travel to Shilo Village, and talk to Yanni Salika in the antiques shop north of the river. He will ask a small favour--get some red mahogany logs from a forester south of the village. (Tip: After you've spoken to Yanni, it would be great to mine the gems BEFORE you depart Shilo.) * Go outside the village to the south, and talk to a forester there. You are asked to take a blunt axe to Captain Shanks and get it sharpened. * Go due west to the ocean, and there will be a ladder. Go up the ladder, and talk to Captain Shanks. He will tell you to go to Port Sarim and get the axe sharpened yourself. Buy a ticket from him (40 coins) or teleport to Port Sarim anyway you can. Asgarnia and Misthalin Items needed: Pickaxe, Lumbridge teleport (optional)Walking is perfectly fine since it's a short distance from Aggie to H.A.M. Dungeon., Varrock teleport, 3 steel bars, Falador teleport, 1 harralander, 2 guams, 1 marrentill, a bowl of hot water, Camelot teleport. * Speak to Brian in the axe shop in Port Sarim. He is too worried about his friend to sharpen your axe. Agree to help him by saying, "Ok, ok, I'll do it! I'll go and see Aggie." Brian will keep the axe for safekeeping. * Speak to Aggie the witch in Draynor Village about being a witness. She will help you if you agree to find Jimmy the Chisel who has gone missing. * Go to the H.A.M. headquarters (east of Draynor Village). Go to the southeast corner, and speak to Johanhus Ulsbrecht regarding Jimmy, and ask, "And I suppose you need me to do you a favour?" He will let Jimmy go if you provide him with a month's supply of chickens; he suggests talking to Fred the farmer. * Exit the H.A.M. headquarters, and go north to Lumbridge. Talk to Fred the farmer who does not have enough chickens. He tells you to go to Seth Groats (located on the other side of the river in the chicken coop across from the cow field). (Tip: Before visiting Seth, drop by the cook's kitchen from Cook's Assistant, grab a bowl of water, and heat it on the stove. Get a pot too! Also, get a bucket from the cellar, and fill it with water from the sink.) * Talk with Seth Groats. He wants you to give 3 steel bars to Horvik in Varrock to make some cages for the chickens. * Speak with Horvik located in the armour shop north-east of Varrock Square. He is very ill and needs a herbal antidote and some pigeon cages to modify for chicken cages. * Go to the Apothecary in Varrock regarding Horvik's illness. He gives you the herbal tincture but drops the breathing salts. Agree to get a new airtight pot. (Tip: Clay can be mined at Southwest Varrock Mine near the Apothecary. Use the bucket of water on the clay to get soft clay.) * Go to the Barbarian Village, and talk to Tassie Slipcast the potter. She is too worried to show you how to make an airtight pot because she is being pressured by a dwarf called Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven Mines. and company is located on the far west end of Dwarven Mine.]] * Go to the Dwarven Mines. Head to the westernmost cave past the anvils until you see Hammerspike Stoutbeard surrounded by Dwarf Gang Members. Ask him about Tassie Slipcast, and tell him, "Oh, come on...do something nice for Tassie." Then, ask him, "Have you always been a gangster?" He will tell you that he always wanted to be a druid. * Go to Taverley, and talk with Sanfew who is on the first floor of the central hut with the herb icon. Ask him if he's taking any new initiates and accepts dwarves, and tell him that a dwarf you know wants to become one. He will allow Hammerspike to become a druid apprentice, but he wants you to give a Guthix rest tea to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain and organise a trip for Sanfew down to the Feldip Hills. * Use the bowl of hot water with an empty teacup (one spawns in the building north of Sanfew), add 1 harralander, 2 guam leafs and a marrentill. Once you have the tea, travel to the top of White Wolf Mountain. Speak to Captain Bleemadge, and give him the tea. He will want some T.R.A.S.H (Triple Redundant Aero Super Hawsers) for the trip down to the Feldip Hills. : Note: Low levels should be aware of wolves while travelling on the moutain. Kandarin is located in the same room where Bouncer and Slagilith are found.]] Items needed: Coins, Camelot teleport, Ardougne teleport, a ring of dueling, chisel, and some extra jades, opals and red topazes. * Travel to the general store south of Catherby bank, and speak to Arhein who will ask for a weather report. * Go to the house north of the church in Seers' Village, and speak to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight who is looking for a missing person and cannot do the weather forecast until she is found. * Enter the cave south-east of the Fishing Guild entrance. Head north along the east wall until you come to a cave where Petra is trapped in rock. Right-click and search the sculpture to find a message saying to speak to Wizard Cromperty. * Go to the north-east corner of Ardougne and speak to Wizard Cromperty about a girl stuck in some rock. He needs some iron oxide from a man in Port Khazard. If you have yet to get the pigeon cages, go to the bank to the west and directly south of it, are the cages. * Go to Port Khazard. A quick way to get to there is to use the Minigame Group Finder Fishing Trawler teleport. Alternatively, take the boat from South Ardougne to Brimhaven and then the charter boat to Port Khazard for 200 coins. Talk to Tindel on the southern dock, and he will want his stodgy mattress stuffed for the iron oxide. * Go to the Feldip Hills (fairy ring code AKS or ring of dueling), and talk to Rantz, the ogre on the easternmost side of the hills. He cannot do it because there is a small man causing a disturbance which is scaring the chompy birds. Tell him that you'll see what you can do. * Go west until you see a landing strip with a gnome. Talk to him, and he will tell you he needs to repair the landing strip. Search each of the eight landing lights for a gem, cut it, and put it back in the landing lights. The gnome can sell you a chisel and spare gems for 500 gp each if you happen to crush them. : NOTE: '''Bringing extra jade, opal, and red topaz gems with you avoids the cost. Completing the favours ''Items needed:''' ''Comfy mattress, iron oxide, Ardougne teleport, animate rock scroll, a good pickaxe/weapon, armour and some food, Camelot teleport, hammer, 1 bronze bar, 1 iron bar, 1 steel bar, weather report, Falador teleport, pot, soft clay, airtight pot, Varrock teleport, breathing salts, herbal tincture, 5 pigeon cages, Lumbridge teleport, chicken cages, some means of transportation or teleportation to get back to Port Sarim and Shilo Village, sharpened axe, and red mahogany logs. * Talk with Gnormadium to tell him the runway lights are fixed. * Go back to Rantz to get the comfy mattress. * Speak to Tindel in Port Khazard to get the iron oxide. * Take the iron oxide to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne, and he will give you an animate rock scroll. * Next, you will need to fight a level 92 monster that is weak to crush attack and uses melee, so stop by the bank, get some food, and equip some decent armour and a weapon or pickaxe. Fighting with a pickaxe is recommended; however, low levels should use magic from the safe spot shown above. The Slagilith can hit 13's, is hard to damage, and if you leave the room or take too long killing it, you will have to start the fight over. Cast the animation spell to begin the fight once again after defeating the Slagilith. * Go to Seer's Village, and speak to Phantuwti. He now can't give you the weather report because his weather vane is broken. You'll have to threathen to run him through, and ask him, "Why can't you get a clear picture?" Then, ask, "Which special Seers tools do you need?" and "What do you mean?" Finally, he'll tell you about his weather vane. Climb the ladder, head east, and climb another ladder to the roof of his house. Search the weather vane, use a hammer with the weather vane, and search it again to get three broken vane parts. Go to an anvil (closest is across the street) with a bronze, iron, and steel bar, and use the parts of the weather vane with the anvil. Go back to the roof of the house, and put the weathervane pillar, the directionals, and the ornament back on the weathervane. Talk to Phantuwti again for a weather report. * Take the report to Arhein in Catherby who will send somebody to send T.R.A.S.H to Captain Bleemadge. * Talk to Captian Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain. * Talk to Sanfew in Taverly, and he will agree to let the dwarf become an initiate. * Talk to Hammerspike in the Dwarven Mine. He has changed his mind about becoming a druid, and his dwarven gang members will attack you. Defeat them to have Hammerspike agree to not harass Tassie. * Go to Barbarian Village, and talk to Tassie who will teach you how to make pot lids. Use the soft clay given to you on the wheel and then the unfired pot lid on the pottery oven. * Go to the Apothecary in Varrock, and give him the pot in return for the salts. * Go to Horvik, and give him the breathing salts, herbal tincture, and pigeon cages. * Go to Seth (his farm is on the east side of the River Lum), and give him the chicken cages. * Go to the H.A.M. headquarters, and give the chickens to Johanhus; he will agree to set Jimmy free. * Go to Draynor Village, and talk with Aggie the witch who will agree to help Brian. * Go to Port Sarim, and tell Brian to get the sharpened axe. * Go back to the forester outside Shilo Village, and you receive some red mahogany logs in exchange for the sharpened axe. * Speak with Yanni in Shilo Village to complete the quest. References Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2 experience lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. * Steel key ring * Ability to make Guthix rest potions. * Ability to craft pot lids. * Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills Category:Quests